Christmas Doorstep Baby
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been together for years now, and all they want is a child, but sadly Rosemarie is unable to become pregnant. One faithful Christmas morning a shocking miracle happens for the young couple. One-shot for A Christmas New Year Contest.


**Christmas Eve**

"No!" I scream as I run down the single flight of stairs and into the kitchen. I hear him laughing behind me as he chases me. I hear him throw open the kitchen door and before I know it he has my arm in his iron like grip. He flips me around gently and then sets me up on the island. I giggle as he begins to tickle my sides.

"No, Dimitri, stop!" I yell as I giggle. I thrash around on the marble top as he continues to make me laugh. "Dimitri! Dimitri I'm going to pee!"

He laughs as he stops and then kisses my forehead. "Alright, I'll stop."

I shake my head. "It's too damn late," I push him away from me and then get off of the island.

"Did you really pee?" He asks me with a loud laugh.

"A little bit! When I say I'm going to pee, I'm going to pee." I walk back out of the kitchen and up the stairs, Dimitri follows me once again. I walk down the long hallway and too our master bathroom. Dimitri leans against the doorway as I shove down my sweats and sit down.

"Are you excited for Christmas?" He asks me. I look up at him and nod, a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, I am very excited. I can't wait for you to open your present." He smiles and rests his head against the framing.

"I can't wait for you to open your present. I hope you like it."

"I will, you always manage to get me exactly what I want." He smiles and closes his eyes for a moment. I finish up my business and then wash my hand. Dimitri walks into the bathroom and over to me, he places his hands onto my hips and kisses my cheek. "Roza, I was thinking, would you like to try again?"

"Mm?" I ask as I dry off my hands.

"Should we try again?" I look at the two of us in the mirror. Dimitri is practically towering over me, he always has. Dimitri is dressed in a Christmas sweater that his mother made for him last year which has his name on it in Russian and plain black pajama pants. His shoulder length brown hair which is usually pulled back into a small pony-tail is out and falling perfectly around his face. I'm dressed in a long sleeved shirt of his and pajama shorts which you can't see past his shirt. Dimitri moves his large hand onto my stomach and it clicks as to what he's talking about.

I inhale slightly and close my eyes for a moment. "Dimitri... I can't. I... I'm sorry, but I can't do it."

Dimitri and I have known each other for almost six years now and have been together for three and a half, we were only dating for six months before we decided to get married, which happened only three months later. And it wasn't long after that when we decided to try to have a baby... we had problems. For some reason it just wasn't happening. We tried for a long time before going into the doctor, getting checked. It turned out that I was the reason why we weren't conceiving. I could have a child, it would just be very, very hard. So we tried for almost a year to conceive, we tried almost every infertility treatment we could. Nothing worked. I was crushed, and so was Dimitri. We still want a baby, and we are determined to have one, but we still haven't given up on the hopes of having our own... but maybe we should. Nothing's been working, and I don't think they will work, and I can't do all of those things to my body again.

"I can't Dimitri... I'm sorry."

"No, don't be sorry... just because we aren't going to try to have a baby of our own, doesn't mean we can't adopt, or try something else."

"Like have a surrogate mom? If I can't give you a baby, someone else could."

"I don't care if the baby is mine or not Roza, as long as we are raising him or her together." He kisses my cheek. "Any child that we have together will be mine, blood or not."

I look up at him and smile. "Thank you baby."

"No need to thank me, Roza." He kisses my cheek gently and then scoops me up into his arms. Dimitri carries me to our bedroom and sets me down on the bed. We both smile up at the mistletoe which is hanging on the headboard and then he presses his lips to mine and then smiles down at me. "Now, I'm taking you to bed for the best Christmas Eve sex of your life."

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

"Was that the doorbell?" I ask Dimitri as I sit up in bed. He makes a sound as he awakens and sits up in bed besides me.

"What?" He asks as he leans over to his bedside table to see what time it is.

"Did you hear the doorbell? I heard it."

"I didn't. Roza, it's three in the morning. No one would be at our door."

"But you don't know that." I say as I get out of bed. I hear Dimitri mumble something before getting out of bed and pulling on boxers and his PJ bottoms. I pull on one of Dimitri's long shirts and boy boxers and then head downstairs, Dimitri behind me. I quickly go down the stairs and to the front door.

"I bet it was nothing Roza," Dimitri says as he puts a hand onto my hip. I unlock the door and throw it open. I begin to step out but Dimitri stops me by pulling me to him. "Roza... look..." I look up at Dimitri and then down at what he was keeping me from stepping on. A gasp leaves my throat as I see a red basket with a white blanket inside, inside of the blanket, bundle inside I see a little babies face.

"Is that...?"

"Yes... it's a baby. And look, a note." Dimitri releases me and then bends down. He hands me and the note and then lifts the baby up from the basket. He moves the baby into a good holding position and stares down at him or her. "Will you read the note?"

I nod. The writing is in black and in very scribbled handwriting. "I cannot take care of my baby, please take her for me, I've watched you two for weeks, you are the best choice. Keep her and raise her as your own..."

I look up at Dimitri and then at the little girl in his arms. "She's beautiful..." Dimitri says as he stares down at her. "So... someone just gave her to us...?"

"That's what it says." I tell him. "...Can I see her...?"

"Yeah, lets take her inside first." I nod and pick up the basket. Dimitri and I take her inside and go up to the bedroom. Dimitri sits down on the edge of the bed and gently unwraps the blanket from around her face. "She's so beautiful... look at her."

I walk over next to Dimitri and sit down besides him. I lean closer to him and look down at the little girl in his arms. "She can't be more then a month old..." The little girl in his arms is a light skinned baby, her cheeks are very red from the cold I assume. She has a medium shade of brown hair, like chestnuts. Dimitri gently moves her and she opens her eyes. Blue. Her eyes are a beautiful shade of midnight sky blue.

"She's so beautiful..." I say. Dimitri nods. "Can we keep her? I mean, what do we have to do to make her ours? I... I don't know what to do..."

"I do."

"What?" I ask Dimitri. He looks towards me and then slowly hands the little girl to me. I take her and stare down at her.

"We keep her. Tomorrow, we'll go to the police, tell them what happened, and ask about what to do... I want her."

"You do?" I ask him. He nods.

"Look at her... she's beautiful, she seems to be a good baby."

"We've had her for five minutes, Dimitri..."

"Do you not want her?" Dimitri asks me. I look up at him. "This is perfect. We want kids, and we aren't trying to have one of our own... lets keep her. Once we work all of the legal things out, lets adopt her." I look down at the beautiful little girl in my arms and then lick my lips. "She likes you." Dimitri tells me as the little girl smiles. I smile down at her and then bring her up to me. I kiss her forehead gently and then look up at Dimitri.

"Alright, we can adopt her... Dimitri, it's Christmas." He grins and then looks down at the girl in my arms.

"Merry Christmas to us." I smile. "Best Christmas gift, ever."

"What should we name her? If anything?" I ask him. "Can we name her something?"

"Of course we can." He answers me. "What was the name we were thinking about using? If we had a girl?"

"Paige... we were going to name her Pagie." He grins and looks down at her.

"Paige is perfect for her. She looks like a Paige."

"Dimitri... we have a baby and nothing here with us... and our families are coming over tonight for dinner. What do we do?"

"Well, I say we go over to my sisters, get a few things, including her old crib that she used for Paul."

"When?"

"Now. I'll text her that we're coming over to get some things."

"Now... I hope she won't be pissed."

"It won't matter, we need this for her..." Dimitri stands up from the couch and takes his phone. I look up at him and then down at Paige. I hear him texting her and then he stops.

"Roza..."

"Yes?"

"You do want her, right?"

I look up at him. "Why are you asking?"

"You just look... you look upset."

"I'm not... I... I just can't believe someone could just leave their baby on someone's front step. I would... I would never be able to do that with my child." I look down at Paige. But Paige is now my child. In a way. The letter said that whoever left Paige was watching us for weeks, thought we would be the best people to raise her... her mother wanted her to have us. That must mean something. "I want her... I want her. We're adopting her as soon as we can."

* * *

We did just that. As soon as we were able to we adopted Paige. It was only a month after Christmas when we adopted her and made her legally ours. Paige Rori Belikova is her name. At first we didn't know what middle name to give her, until one day when we were at Target, getting her clothes we saw Viktoria, Dimitri's sister, and her friend Rori. Rori is a good friend of Viktoria's and we haven't seen her for a while. When we got over to them to say hello I noticed something. Rori's eyes. They looked just like Paige's. While talking to her I noticed her looking very interested in Paige. And when we left the two girls Rori started to tear up. When Dimitri and I got to the car we put Paige into the back car seat and then sat in our seats for a long time before speaking.

"Rori was pregnant... that's why we didn't see her for a while, she went away to have the baby..." Dimitri tells me. I look over at him. "Rori gave us her baby..."

I look towards him. "... I... should we have her babysit? Ask her to babysit, do you think she would want to? Have some interaction with her child? I just... Dimitri... she gave us her baby." Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Roza, she's coming out of the store, Rori and Viktoria." I looked out of the window and then before I knew it I was in front of the two girls. "Rori... I was wondering is you would like to babysit Paige sometime...?"

She looks up at me and then towards the ground. "Rose... thank you... but I can't. I... I can't, I'm sorry." She then scurried away to the car. I looked towards Viktoria and she shrugged.

"Her parents would kill her... she just, she's trying to forget... I'm sorry Rose." I shake my head.

"No, I understand..." Viktoria left and then I walked back to the car. I looked back at Paige and then closed my eyes. Dimitri started the car and before I knew it we were back home.

Neither of us have seen Rori since then. We've had Paige for almost five months. The moment our parents met her on Christmas morning they were in love with her, almost as much as Dimitri and I were. Paige is now one of the family. She is the sweetest, kindest little baby. She rarely ever cries, just when we undress her. She hates being cold. I assume it's because of when she was left on the doorstep.

I think Paige was our little miracle because shortly after we adopted her, I found out I was pregnant. I'm now four months pregnant with a little boy. I couldn't be happier with my husband, my child, and child to be.


End file.
